My Captain
by romancefreak4ever
Summary: It has been several months since the Rats of NIMH have moved away to Thorn Valley, including Justin. Lately, Mrs. Brisby has been missing him. But she gets a sweet surprise when Justin drops by to see her one dreary night...and love may be blossoming between this lovely widow and the brave captain. A short and sweet JustinxBrisby one-shot story.


**My Captain**

It was a quiet and peaceful night at the Brisby home. The children were all sound asleep in their beds, and Elizabeth Brisby was quietly practicing reading by the fireplace, cozy and warm, as heavy rain poured outside and pounded on the windowpanes of their summer home. It had been several months since the rats of NIMH helped her move her winter home to the safety of the lee of the stone and headed to Thorn Valley. It was thanks to Mrs. Brisby's warning that they erased their tracks and escaped just in time before NIMH came and tore down the rosebush by Farmer Fitzgibbon's house. As far as NIMH knew, the rats they bred and experimented on were long gone. Justin and the rats were safe. Even though she had been happy that no harm had come to her rat friends and they were able to carry out their Thorn Valley Plan, the young widow had been thinking more and more about Justin lately, even missing him. She remembered how she felt pleasant butterflies in her heart whenever she was around the handsome captain and feel warmth rush through her whenever he smiled at her. She wondered when she was ever going to see him again…

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. Elizabeth looked up, her ears twitching as she placed her mark in her book. Who could that be in this weather at this time of night? Clutching her warm ragged cape tighter around her, she got up out of her chair and opened the door. There, standing in the pouring rain, as if answering her unspoken thoughts, was Justin, sopping wet, but merrily smiling as always.

"Good evening, Mrs. Brisby," he said politely. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night, but may I speak with you?"

"Hello, Justin," Elizabeth replied happily. "Of course you can, it's no trouble at all. Come in, come in, get yourself out of the cold." She gestured over to the couch next to her own chair by the fire. "Go get yourself warm while I get you something warm to eat."

"Oh no, I couldn't impose…" he started to protest as he hung his cloak near the flames to dry it out, but in the process he sneezed, indicating he needed it.

"I insist," the kind widow replied, pouring hot soup into a bowl that was left over from her meal with her children. "We can't have you catching a cold after being out in the rain." She brought the steaming bowl over to him, which he took gratefully.

"Thank you, my dear," Justin said, giving her a sweet smile. He took a small sip and closed his eyes, savoring the wonderful warmth that washed through his body.

"Mmmm. This is quite delicious, Mrs. Brisby," he said, taking another sip as he sat down.

"I'm glad you like it," Elizabeth said, smiling as she sat down in her own chair. "It's a family recipe made for dreary rainy days like this."

After sitting quietly and letting Justin settle in and eat for a moment, she spoke up. "You know, Justin, I never got to thank you and the other rats."

Justin swallowed a bit of the hot liquid before answering. "For what, my dear?" he asked curiously.

"For helping me move my home," she answered, smiling gratefully at him.

"Ah, that was mostly your doing, remember? You used the Stone's power to move the block," he reminded her, his eyes glittering with warmth as he gazed at the heroic widow.

It was true. After Jenner had cut the rope on the pulley system to make it crash onto Nicodemus, killing their beloved leader, the block began to sink. Elizabeth tried in vain to rescue her children, which awoke the Stone's magic. Nicodemus had told her that "Courage of the heart was very rare. The Stone had a power when it's there." For a time, she did not know what that meant. It was then that when she tried to rescue her children from sinking, though it could mean losing her own life in the process, that the Stone awoke and saw Elizabeth's selfless act of courage. When she tried to use the Stone, at first it burned her, but when she was determined to hold onto it, the Stone's magic swept through her, and it was then the message became clear to her. Her courage unlocked the door to the Stone's magic. She was never going to forget the incredible power that radiated through her entire being as she used the magic to save her family and move her home to the safety of the lee of the enormous stone in the garden.

"Yes, but you and the rats were willing to help me even though you were busy getting the Plan together," she countered humbly. "And you were moving it before I used the Stone. I could never have done it without you."

Justin smiled. "It was a great pleasure to help you, my lady," he said warmly. "And we will always be there to assist you in any way. We are forever in your debt for warning us that NIMH was coming." He took her paw, pressing his lips to her knuckles. "You saved all our lives that night, and we are very grateful to you."

Elizabeth's cheeks warmed and smiled softly. "I'm glad I could help, Justin." After being silent for a short moment, she asked, "So what were you doing out in the middle of the night in the pouring rain anyway?"

Justin swallowed several more bites of his meal before answering. "My team and I were getting some equipment that we had left behind at the rosebush."

Elizabeth cocked her pretty brown head to the side, confused. "But I thought you had swept away any tracks of the rats of NIMH existing."

"We did," the captain replied, nodding. "The top layer, anyway. You've forgotten that we had buried down several feet, and even further down than that. After you had warned us, we took down all the equipment and electricity that was lighting up the rosebush and moved it all in the deeper underground storage rooms and tunnels where the humans won't get at it. We had already moved a lot of our food supply and some other equipment to Thorn Valley, so thankfully our work was cut in half when covering our tracks. Then we put garbage around our hide out so it would look like we were ordinary rats stealing food, hiding every single clue that said a civilized rat colony was living there. But we've only just been able to get at our equipment today because the humans had put poison in the rosebush to try and exterminate us the day we left. So we've stayed away from the bush for a couple of months to make sure all the toxins were gone. We had to start setting up our homes at Thorn Valley anyway, so we might as well get to work on that while we waited."

"I see," she said, nodding in understanding. "Where are the rest of your men?"

"They stayed at the rosebush for tonight because of the sudden rainstorm. We have a lot of things to move and take back to our new home anyway, so we might as well stay there and work for a few days. I would have stayed with them tonight, but I remembered I had been wanting to see you, so I decided to seize the opportunity." He smiled at her sweetly.

Elizabeth once again felt hot blood rushing to her cheeks as her ears flattened shyly. "I've…I've been missing you too, Justin," she admitted with a soft smile. "It has been a while since I've last seen you."

Justin's ears went back, a little ashamed as he looked down. "Yes, I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "I would have come and visited you more, but I had been very busy with helping the rats move to Thorn Valley and get settled into their new homes."

"Oh, no, it's alright," she assured him quickly, placing a paw on his. "There's no need to worry. You were busy, and you had a lot to do. I understand."

Justin smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it in thanks. He then turned her hand over, using his fingertips to trace the scars from the burns she had received on her palms from the flames of the Stone. Elizabeth blushed from his soft touch, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"I see your hands have healed," he observed, his soft fingertips now tracing her other palm.

"Y-yes, they have," she stammered. It was a little hard for her to think clearly when he was touching her like this. "It…it took a while, but Mr. Ages gave me some ointment to help with the burns."

Justin smirked. "It's amazing you are able to get that suspicious old goat to do anything for you," he chuckled. "I'd like to know what your secret is."

Elizabeth laughed. Oh, how she missed Justin's good sense of humor. "Oh, I don't think it's any secret. You just have to know when to catch him in a good mood, I suppose."

"That old geezer in a good mood? Now there's something I'll have to see to believe," Justin snickered, winking at her.

Elizabeth laughed. "Fair point." Both knew that though Mr. Ages was a good man at heart, he was quite the grumpy and stubborn old mouse, so it can take a bit for him to do anything that you wanted.

Justin chuckled heartily as he gazed once again at her paws that he was still holding. She gasped softly when he lifted her palms to his lips and kissed them gently. "Well, at any rate, I'm glad you have been healed," he murmured, looking up at her with his handsome brown eyes.

"T-thank you," she said, barely breathing the words.

They sat staring at each other for a few moments before Justin cleared his throat and released her hands. "So how is Timothy doing, my dear? Has he gotten over his pneumonia?"

"Oh…yes, yes he has," Elizabeth said cheerfully. Her hands tingled pleasantly from his lips on them. "He has fully healed since that dreadful time. During his recovery, though, he was quite the impatient little thing." She chuckled. "He wanted so badly to go and play with his brother and sisters, but I couldn't let him because he needed to stay in bed in order to fully recover."

Justin laughed. "Hmm, I don't blame him, the poor kid," he said, snickering. "I get quite the grumpy louse when I am stuck in bed with some sickness, so I can definitely feel his pain."

Elizabeth laughed softly, settling back in her chair. Oh, how she dearly missed his company. She hoped that he would stay with her for as long as possible. She had not fallen in love with anyone except Jonathan, and somehow, in her heart, she knew it felt right. She knew Jonathan would have wanted her to be happy again. She never thought that she could feel any love for anyone else except Jonathan…until now.

After a long while of talking, discussing Elizabeth's family, Justin's work, Nicodemus, and much more as the night progressed, they suddenly heard a soft whimpering. Elizabeth and Justin looked around and saw Cynthia, Elizabeth's youngest daughter, come into the living room, rubbing her eye, looking frightened and holding her doll close to her.

"Mama, I can't sleep," she whimpered. "The loud sounds outside scare me."

"Oh, darling, come here," Elizabeth said, holding out her arms to her. The tiny mouse came over to her mother, sitting in her lap and burying her face in her shoulder. Elizabeth rocked her little girl, humming a soft tune.

Justin smiled, leaning over and stroking Cynthia's back soothingly. "Oh, sweetheart, there's no need to be frightened of the storm," he said comfortingly. "That's just the Lion and the Mouse playing together."

Cynthia looked up, gazing her eyes in wonder at the rat. "Really?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, little one," Justin said, smiling kindly. "Would you like to hear the story?"

Cynthia smiled and nodded, wriggling out of her mother's grasp and going over to Justin. "Yes, please, tell me a story!"

Justin smiled, gently taking the little mouse into his arms and sitting her on his lap. Soon, the other children, who had heard Cynthia get up and were also a little frightened by the thundering sounds outside but trying to be brave, also came into the living room, and they sat around Justin's feet, eager to listen to his story. Elizabeth smiled, leaning back in her chair, interested to listen too.

"Once upon a time, there lived a mighty Lion," Justin began, his voice animated with dramatic flair. "He was the strongest and the largest in all the land. One day, he came upon a little Mouse who crossed his way. The Lion, seeing an easy meal, snatched up the Mouse in his big paw." Justin's hand swiped the air, and the children gasped.

"'Now I've got you, little Mouse," he told her," Justin's voice went deeper to imitate the Lion's rough and rumbling tone. "'And you are going to make an easy snack for me.' He was just about to eat the helpless Mouse when she pleaded, 'Oh, please, Mr. Lion, don't eat me. If you will let me go, I will be your friend and and do anything to help you!'

The Lion just laughed. 'What could a little Mouse like you possibly do for a mighty Lion like me?' he scoffed at her. But with a shrug, he put her down. 'Well, alright, little Mouse, I'll let you go. You're too small for a snack anyway.'

'Oh, thank you, Mr. Lion!' the little Mouse said happily. 'If you ever need my help, I will be there for you because of your kindness to me!' With that, she raced off. The Lion shook his head in amusement. 'It amuses me that she thinks she could be of use to me in some way," he chuckled. Little did he know, the King of the jungle was going to need her help more than he realized.

Well, a few days later, the Lion was walking along, when he suddenly found himself caught in a hunter's net! The Lion roared in panic, twisting and turning in the net, swiping the ropes with his mighty paws, but it was no use. No matter how hard the mighty Lion pulled and tugged, he could not free himself. The Lion whimpered and moaned, calling for help. Just then, the Mouse he let go came scurrying towards him.

'I heard your cries, Mr. Lion. I'll get you out of there in no time!' she said, climbing on top of the ropes. The Lion sighed. 'How can a little Mouse like you get me out of this mess?' he said, wriggling against the tangled ropes.

The sweet Mouse smiled. 'Hold still, and trust me,' was all she said. With that, she began to gnaw on the ropes with her sharp little teeth. Bit by bit, the net came loose, and was soon free of his bondage. Shaking the broken ropes off his beautiful fur, he smiled at the Mouse. 'Thank you very much, Miss Mouse,' he said warmly. 'You saved my life. And for that, you will be under my protection, and anyone who bothers you will answer to me.' He gently picked up the Mouse, putting her on his shoulder. 'I shall never underestimate the power of the little ones again.' The Mouse laughed. 'Anything for a friend, Mr. Lion,' she said, patting his mane.

And so the Mouse and the Lion were best friends until the end of their days. And now, you can still see them and hear them. The lightning is the speedy Mouse racing across the sky to help the Lion, and the thunder you hear is the Lion's roar, forever proclaiming their eternal friendship." Justin smiled at the spell-bound children. "The end."

The children clapped in delight. "That was a great story!" Teresa and Martin said, smiling.

"Yeah, that was wonderful," Timmy added, his wondering eyes already deep in thought about the story.

The kind captain smiled. "I'm glad you liked it," he said. He turned his face to little Cynthia in his lap. "Now, are you not so afraid of the thunder and lightning outside, now you know where it comes from?" he asked stroking her cheek.

Cynthia smiled. "No, not anymore," she said.

"That's a brave little girl," Justin smiled approvingly, kissing her forehead. "Now, let's get you all to bed."

Yawning and nodding in agreement, the children slowly went back to their rooms, following Elizabeth and Justin who carried Cynthia to her little bed.

Little Cynthia kissed Justin on the cheek. "Goodnight, Justin," she said softly.

Justin smiled warmly. "Sweet dreams, little one," he said, tucking her in gently.

After tucking them all in and saying goodnight, they closed the door behind them. When they made their way back into the living room, Elizabeth smiled softly at the warm-hearted rat. "Thank you, Justin, for comforting my children that wonderful story," she said.

Justin nodded. "It's no trouble, Miss Brisby," he said. "I enjoy telling stories, especially to children, when I have the time to. I would gladly tell more to them again one day."

He smiled at her, then he reached over to touch his cloak that was hanging up by the fire. When he felt that it was dry, he stood up, putting the cloak on his shoulders.

"Well, Mrs. Brisby, I thank you for your hospitality," he said, bowing before her. "It has been a real pleasure visiting you, and I won't keep you from your slumber either. Goodnight." He smiled at her once more, then turned heel, heading towards the door.

"Wait, Justin," she called, following him. "You're welcome to sleep here for the night, until the storm passes." She was surprised at how much she wanted him around, how her heart ached to see him leave.

Justin turned back to her, smiling down at the gentle widow. "That's very kind of you, Mrs. Brisby, but I need to get back to my men."

"I'm sure your team can handle being by themselves," Elizabeth said. "They'll understand that you had to take shelter. I mean, it looks like the rain won't let up for a while." Indeed, as if to back her up, the rain pounded harder against her window as lightning flashed in the distance, lighting the inky sky for splits of seconds before plunging the world into darkness again. Justin looked out the window, taking that into consideration.

As if to further stop him from leaving, she took his hand. "Please, Justin…stay with me tonight," she pleaded without thinking.

Justin cast her a glance at those words. Elizabeth, realizing her mistake, widened her eyes and took her hand away from his. "I-I mean, s-stay here for tonight. I wouldn't mind sharing a bed—I-I mean, loaning you a b-bed for now," she corrected, flustered and ducking her head in embarrassment.

Justin smiled warmly, chuckling a little. She was adorable when she was so shy and mortified. He took off his cloak and jacket, hanging them on the coat rack next to the door. He took her hand back in his and cupped her chin, tilting her head back up. "I suppose my men can hold down the fort without me for a while," he said softly. "Of course, I'll stay with you for tonight." He smiled lovingly, stroking her cheek.

Elizabeth's heart fluttered as she gazed into the captain's warm brown eyes that seemed to be melting into her bright blue ones, and her fur prickled with pleasure at his soft touch. Justin leaned closer, stroking her chin.

"Elizabeth…" he breathed. He then leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

She kissed him softly back, feeling like she was in clouds. Her arms slowly slipped onto his shoulders. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, pressing her against his chest, stroking her back. She sighed pleasurably and wanting more of his sweet touch, she strained to reach up to him more, her arms wrapping around his neck; she was quite tiny compared to him. To solve the problem, Justin effortlessly picked her up to his height, holding her in his arms and using his tail to support her as he kissed her more passionately. Gasping a little and her heart pounding rapidly, she clutched around his neck tighter, holding onto him as she kissed him with equal intensity. His lips against hers was so loving and passionate yet so soft and sweet at the same time, it made her head whirl with pleasure. As they kissed, they found themselves lying side by side on the couch. Gently, Justin parted his lips from hers, smiling softly at her.

"I'm certainly glad I came by, darling," he said warmly, stroking her cheek.

The lovely widow smiled shyly, leaning her face into his hand, kissing his palm. "As am I, Justin," she said feelingly, snuggling against his chest.

Justin smiled, kissing her cheek as he pulled a blanket over the both of them that was hanging over the back of the couch, holding her close in his strong arms.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful love," he whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, my brave captain," she returned softly.

They soon fell asleep, soothed by the warmth of the crackling fire and the lull of the pounding rain outside, the Lion continuing to roar as the Mouse streaked across the sky in blinding flashes of light.

* * *

**Sorry it's taking me so long for my To Love A Criminal story moving along, faithful watchers, but right now, I'm at the horrid writer's block moment, and it might take me some time to get inspiration back. In the meantime, I hoped you enjoyed this little romance between Justin and Mrs. Brisby. Thanks again for all your support, and keep commenting and critiquing! It's greatly appreciated!**


End file.
